Malhaebwa!
by bunnyblack.FLK.136
Summary: "Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang kelewat polos dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, namja dengan perangai dingin dan 'cerdas'./ "Kyu, frenchkiss itu apa?"/ Kyuhyun menyeringai/ "Kalau kau mengulum juniorku, maka kau akan tahu seperti apa itu mendesah."/ "Lalu NC itu apa?"/ "Akhh- Kyuhh! Ak-kuh ing-inhh pi-pishh!"/ "Aaahhhh !"/ Naughty!Kyu / Innocent!Ming/ JOYers!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**** Malhaebwa!**

**Cast :**** Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : ****Romance & Humor**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) / **

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary : ****"Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang kelewat polos dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, namja dengan perangai dingin dan '****cerdas'****./ **_**"Kyu, frenchkiss itu apa?"**_**/ Kyuhyun menyeringai**_**/ "Kalau kau mengulum juniorku, maka kau akan tahu seperti apa itu mendesah."/ "Lalu NC itu apa?"/**__**"Akhh- Kyuhh! Ak-kuh ing-inhh pi-pishh!"/ "Aaahhhh~!"/ **_**Naughty!Kyu / Innocent!Ming/ JOYers! Come here~!**

**** (bunnyblack****FLK****136) present ****

** Malhaebwa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**NORMAL POV**

Di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa pink itu tampak seorang namja mungil bernama Lee Sungmin yang tengah berberes-beres. Ia tampak sibuk memasukkan baju-bajunya dari dalam almari ke koper pinknya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Sayang, boleh _eomma_ masuk!?" tanya Leeteuk –_eomma _Sungmin. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Leeteuk bergegas menghampiri putera semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa _appa_ dan _eomma _sudah selesai bersiap-siap?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sudah, sayang." Balas Leeteuk dan membantu Sungmin menata potongan-potongan kain tersebut kedalam koper. Setelah selesai keduanya pun beranjak untuk turun menuju pintu utama dimana sang _appa_ sudah bersiap dan tengah menunggu mereka. Saat ia melihat istri dan puteranya menuruni tangga sambil menenteng kopernya, Kangin –_appa _Sungmin pun beranjak untuk membantu Sungmin membawa kopernya menuju mobil. Setelah memastikan rumahnya terkunci, mereka pun bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertiga tiba di sebuah rumah yang tak kalah megah dengan tempat mereka tinggal. Sesampainya disana mereka langsung disambut oleh pemilik sekaligus sahabat dekat Kangin, Cho Hangeng beserta istrinya Cho Heechul dan didampingi oleh beberapa maid yang berdiri dibelakang keduanya.

"Kangin-ah, Teukkie eonni, akhirnya kalian datang juga." Ujar Heechul saat melihat mereka turun dari mobil.

"Apa kami membuat kalian menunggu lama?" tanya Leeteuk. Heechul dan Hangeng menggeleng sambil tersenyum ramah. Heechul pun mengisyaratkan pada para maid agar membantu Kangin yang terlihat menenteng sebuah koper besar dengan beberapa kotak kardus yang sudah mereka persiapkan untuk Sungmin.

"Jadi, ini Lee Sungmin, eoh!? Semakin cantik dan manis sekali~" Heechul kembali melontarkan kalimatnya dan memuji Sungmin membuat Sungmin sedikit merengut karena dibilang 'cantik'. Tentu saja, diakan namja. Tentu saja ia sedikit tersinggung, namun apalah daya jikalau memang kenyataannya begitu.

"_Annyeong_ _ahjumma_, _ahjussi_." Sapa Sungmin ramah sambil tersenyum menunjukkan sederet gigi putih miliknya. Hangeng dan Heechul membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Apa kalian tak ingin mampir dulu sebelum berangkat ke Paris?" Hangeng menawarkan kepada kedua orangtua Sungmin untuk rehat terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak perlu. Kami harus segera berangkat atau ketinggalan pesawat." Balas Kangin. Hangeng pun mengangguk paham. Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin, diusapnya pipi mulus milik Sungmin.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, chagi. Bila urusan _appa _dan _eomma _sudah selesai, kami akan segera kembali untukmu. Cukup pikirkan sekolahmu dulu yang hampir selesai ini." Leeteuk menasehati Sungmin dan setelahnya ia mengecup lama kening Sungmin. Kangin menghampiri, ia memeluk Sungmin sejenak.

"_Appa _akan sangat merindukanmu, Minnie _chagi_."

"_Nado_. Kalian juga harus jaga diri baik-baik."

Dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir dengan melajunya mobil milik Kangin dan Leeteuk meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Malhaebwa! ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemarilah, Sungmin. Anggaplah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri, jangan sungkan-sungkan." Hangeng mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk. Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah ini.

"_Jja,_ aku akan menunjukkan kamar yang nantinya akan kau tempati." Heechul berujar sembari menuntun Sungmin ke sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar, Heechul membukanya dan mereka pun masuk bersama maid yang membawa barang-barang Sungmin. Setelah meletakkan, mereka pun pamit keluar.

"Kamar ini aku dekorasi tak jauh berbeda dengan kamarmu. Semoga kau betah untuk tinggal disini." Heechul kembali berkomentar.

"Ahjumma tau kamarku sebelumnya?" Sungmin bertanya setelah mendengar komentar Heechul.

"_Eomma_-mu yang menceritakannya padaku." Balas Heechul. "Oh ya, disamping kamarmu ini ada sebuah kamar lagi milik putraku, Kyuhyun. Apa kau mengenalnya? Kudengar kalian satu sekolah."

"Kyuhyun?" ulang Sungmin sembari mengingat-ingat. Namun, Sungmin tak dapat menemukan nama Kyuhyun dalam ingatannya selama ia bersekolah. "Mianhae, _ahjumma_. Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya kelas kami berbeda sehingga aku tak mengenalnya."

Heechul mengangguk paham. "Apa kau akan segera berbenah? Perlu bantuan?" tawar Heechul.

"Anio, _ahjumma. _Aku bisa sendiri, lagipula aku ingin rehat sejenak."

Heechul kembali mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu turunlah saat makan siang nanti. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Kyuhyun. Kalian pasti bisa berteman baik."

"Arasseo, _ahjumma_. _Gamsahamnida~_"

"_Cheonma_, chagi."

Dan setelah itu, Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang sekarang menjadi milik Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur sejenak untuk kemudian berbenah-benah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan siang pun dimulai. Hangeng terlihat memimpin doa terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai makan makanan yang tersaji. Selesainya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol terlebih dahulu –lebih tepatnya Heechul yang meminta.

"Oiya Sungmin, ini Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun, ini Lee Sungmin. Putra keluarga Lee sahabat _appa-_mu." Heechul mulai memperkenalkan.

"_Annyeong_~" sapa Sungmin ramah sembari tersenyum. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan sibuk mengupas kulit jeruknya. Heechul menyenggol siku Kyuhyun.

"Hmm~" balas Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan dia Sungmin, dia memang begitu bila bertemu dengan orang baru. Semoga kau paham, nde~!?" Heechul mencoba memberi sedikit pengertian. Sungmin mengangguk dan tetap tersenyum.

"_Gwenchana, ahjumma."_

"Sekarang bagaimana tanggapanmu, Sungmin? Apa kau sudah mengingat wajah membosankan ini disekolahmu?" tanya Heechul ingin mengetahui apakah Sungmin pernah melihat Kyuhyun disekolahnya. Heechul banyak mendengar kabar bila Kyuhyun sangatlah populer disekolah, tak banyak orang yang tak mengenalnya. Jika Sungmin yang memiliki sejuta rasa ingin tahu tidak mengenal Kyuhyun atau setidaknya tahu yang mana orangnya, bukankah itu terdengar mustahil!?

Sungmin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun lama, ia memiringkan kepalanya kekiri lalu kekanan dan kekiri lagi sambil terus mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihatnya meneguk salivanya berat karena wajah Sungmin saat itu sungguhlah menggemaskan. Namun, ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang dijuluki _cool_ ini tentunya tak ingin meruntuhkan _image_-nya hanya karena seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia meminum air untuk menanggulangi rasa gugupnya.

"Sudahlah, _yeobo_. Mungkin Sungmin memang belum mengetahui Kyuhyun sebelumnya." Hangeng mencoba menengahi sikap Heechul yang bersikeras ingin mengetahui jawaban Sungmin.

"AH!" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum sumringah. "Aku tahu, kau _namja_ yang sering dibuntuti oleh banyak _yeoja_ disekolah itu, kan!? Yang bahkan sampai mengikutimu di toilet khusus _namja_." Ungkap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menegaskan rahangnya, antara malu dan marah. Hangeng dan Heechul yang mendengar jawaban polos Sungmin pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Benarkah itu, Kyu?" tanya Heechul setelah berhasil mereda tawanya. "Apa mereka tak puas hanya dengan melihat wajahmu sehingga mereka mengikutimu ke toilet untuk melihat 'junior'-mu pula!?" gurau Heechul sambil tertawa kembali membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat gelas yang tadi dipakainya untuk minum.

"Junior itu apa, _ahjumma_?" Sungmin bertanya dan sukses membuat Heechul gelagapan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia merutuki ucapannya tadi, ia lupa bila ada Sungmin yang asing dengan hal-hal berbau _sex_ seperti itu. Heechul melirik Hangeng, mencoba mencari bantuan agar suaminya membantu menjawab. Namun hal yang serupa terjadi pada Hangeng.

"I-itu–"

"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau kita ada janji dengan _klie, yeobo._" Hangeng mencoba mencari alasan agar bisa lari dari masalah ini, Heechul yang mengetahui ide suaminya itupun pura-pura ikut terkejut. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Ah ya! Kau benar. Kita harus bergegas." Ucap Heechul. "Euhmm, Minnie _chagi_. Kalau kau ingin tahu, tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun, _nde_!? _Ahjumma dan ahjussi _harus pergi sekarang. Biar piring-piring kotor dan sisa makanannya diurus oleh para maid." Setelah berujar demikian, Heechul melenggang pergi bersama Hangeng menggunakan mobil.

"Ya! Eomma! Apa maksudmu, eoh!?" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima namun diabaikan oleh Heechul.

"_Aigoo~_ bagaimana ini!? Aku meracuni otak polos Sungmin." Heechul kembali berujar pada Hangeng yang sibuk menyetir namun wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Bukankah memang ini yang kalian inginkan!?" Hangeng membalas ucapan Heechul.

"Ah! Benar juga. Untuk apa aku khawatir, biar Kyunnie yang urus masalah ini."

Dan Heechul kembali dengan wajahnya yang tanpa dosa itu, melupakan masalah tadi. Mereka pun menuju ke sebuah rumah yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Sementara itu, kita kembali pada KyuMin.

"Jadi, junior itu apa?" tanya Sungmin kembali. Kyuhyun ganti gelagapan namun tak lama kemudian, seringai tercetak jelas di bibir _kissable_-nya itu. Dengan santai ia melenggang pergi menaiki tangga. Sungmin yang masih dihujam rasa penasaran namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun itupun berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang terlihat ingin pergi ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang tahu Sungmin akan mengikutinya semakin melebarkan seringainya.

Kyuhyun berhenti didepan kamarnya, ia membuka pintu namun tak masuk kedalam.

"Masuklah! Bukankah kau ingin tahu!? Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu didalam."

Sungmin yang pada dasarnya memang tak tahu apapun akhirnya masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia pun segera masuk menyusul Sungmin.

'BRAK!'

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko bila memberitahu apa itu junior di ruang terbuka. Masih ingat bila di _mansion_ Cho terdapati banyak _maid_!?

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa itu junior!?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali dengan seringainya. Sungmin mengangguk polos.

"Kau belum pernah mendengar istilah itu sebelumnya!?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir. "Kalau _Super Junior_ aku tahu. Itu adalah _boyband_ yang paling kukagumi." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi juniorku lah yang nantinya paling kau kagumi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya yang tak pernah pudar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong.. saya datang membawa FF baru. Maaf kalau saya menunggak FF lainnya tapi mumpung kesambet ide ini jadilah aku bikin ni FF. Gimana tanggapannya readers!? Pantas gak buat dilanjut!?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~himCHANrin~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :**** Malhaebwa!**

**Cast :**** Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : ****Romance & Humor**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) / **

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary : ****"Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang kelewat polos dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, namja dengan perangai dingin dan '****cerdas'****./ **_**"Kyu, frenchkiss itu apa?"**_**/ Kyuhyun menyeringai**_**/ "Kalau kau mengulum juniorku, maka kau akan tahu seperti apa itu mendesah."/ "Lalu NC itu apa?"/**__**"Akhh- Kyuhh! Ak-kuh ing-inhh pi-pishh!"/ "Aaahhhh~!"/ **_**Naughty!Kyu / Innocent!Ming/ JOYers! Come here~!**

**** (bunnyblack****FLK****136) present ****

** Malhaebwa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa itu junior!?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali dengan seringainya. Sungmin mengangguk polos.

"Kau belum pernah mendengar istilah itu sebelumnya!?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir. "Kalau _Super Junior_ aku tahu. Itu adalah _boyband_ yang paling kukagumi." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi juniorku lah yang nantinya paling kau kagumi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya yang tak pernah pudar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Malhaebwa! ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

"Kalau begitu juniorku lah yang nantinya paling kau kagumi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya yang tak pernah pudar. Sungmin merengut tak suka yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya membuat Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya berat.

"Andwae!" teriak Sungmin. "Sampai kapanpun _Super Junior_ tetap yang nomor satu karena mereka _the last man standing_." Tambahnya lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak namun senyum setan itu kembali terpancar diwajah _stoic_-nya. _'Ternyata benar, ia tak tahu apapun mengenai hal yang berhubungan dengan seks.'_ Batin Kyuhyun berujar.

Kyuhyun berjalan melenggang melewati Sungmin lalu duduk diatas ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Dengan santainya ia berjalan dan duduk dengan anggunnya disana.

"Kemarilah!" ajak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menurut, ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengamati Sungmin lagi –_lebih tepatnya daerah selakangan Sungmin_. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin hingga berdiri dihadapannya.

"_Mwohaneungeoya!?_(Apa yang kau lakukan!?)" seru Sungmin tak terima.

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu apa itu 'junior'!?" Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyahut tepat didekat telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin merinding. Namun, kata-kata Kyuhyun berhasil membangun jiwa penasaran Sungmin. Dengan semangat dianggukan kepalanya berulang kali dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tapi tidak gratis!"

"YA! Kenapa begitu!?"

"Kau mau tahu tidak!? Kalau tidak yasudah!"

"A-anio. Bukan begitu! Baiklah, berapa yang kau inginkan!?"

"Bukan berapa tapi apa."

"Maksudmu!?"

"Jika juniorku terbangun kau harus mau untuk menidurkannya kembali." Kyuhyun berujar dengan santainya. Ia tahu bahwa Sungmin tak akan mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Sungmin mengernyit.

"Cukup jawab ya atau tidak!" tegas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tak mau lagi berpikir dua kali. Mengingat Kyuhyun ingin membantunya ia pun dengan tegas pula menganggukan kepalanya, tanpa tahu maksud Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Ya!" jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Ikut aku ke kamar mandi!"

Tanpa menaruh curiga pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

'CKLEK!'

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya, Kyu?"

"_Shikeuro! _(Diam!). Ikuti saja apa yang aku ucapkan atau aku tak akan menunjukkannya padamu biar kau mati dengan rasa penasaranmu." Ancam Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat Sungmin bungkam.

"Lepas celana _jeans_-mu!"

Sungmin menurut. Ia melepas celana _jeans_-nya hingga sekarang hanya _boxer_ berwarna pink dengan motif kelinci putih dan sangat ketat hingga ia terlihat montok meski pada dasarnya memang sudah montok. Kyuhyun kembali meneguk salivanya.

"Bila sedang bersamaku jangan pernah mengenakan _jeans_ lagi. Lebih baik kau hanya memakai boxer atau celana dari bahan. _Jeans_ tidak baik untuk kejantanan laki-laki karena berpengaruh pada produksi _sperma_ kita." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Meskipun ia hanya mencari keuntungan tapi omongannya itu memang benar adanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Kata-kata Kyuhyun sangatlah asing pada bagian terakhir hingga ia sulit memahaminya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, melupakan bila Sungmin sangatlah polos dalam hal seperti itu.

"Intinya jangan memakai _jeans _lagi. Bisa mengganggu kesehatan. Boleh sih, tapi jangan sering-sering." Kyuhyun kembali berkata. "Ya sudahlah! Kau mau tahu tidak!?" Sungmin mengangguk melupakan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi dan fokus pada rasa ingin tahunya.

Kyuhyun maju mendekati Sungmin yang hanya terdiam. Dengan tiba-tiba ia mencengkeram junior Sungmin yang masih terbungkus boxer itu.

"AKH~!" pekik Sungmin terkejut.

"Ini yang namanya junior, Min!" Kyuhyun kemudian meremas-remasnya dari luar. "Kurasa juniormu lebih kecil dari juniorku." Ungkap Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang merasa keenakan akan sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya pun hanya menikmati ulah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau pasti belum pernah melakukannya bukan!? Aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal yang tak kau mengerti mulai sekarang, apapun itu. Tapi, kau harus melakukan apa yang aku mau!"

Sungmin terus mendesah keenakan tapi tentunya Sungmin takkan tahu apa itu mendesah. Ia mengangguk dalam kegiatannya menyanggupi perkataan Kyuhyun membuatnya tersenyum menang. Kyuhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya meremas-remas junior Sungmin.

"Kau sudah tahu, bukan!?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Ada yang ingin kau ketahui lagi?" Dan Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu junior Kyunnie seperti apa!?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Kyuhyun menyeringai, rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Ia sudah menduga bahwa juniornya tak mungkin tidak terbangun akibat ulah Sungmin. Inilah saatnya menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

"Kau ingin tau, heum!?" goda Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin membuatnya merinding. Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Dengan segera Kyuhyun membuka seluruh celananya dan membuat Sungmin mampu melihat junior Kyuhyun yang berukuran sangat jumbo itu. Sungmin membeliak dengan mata berbinar.

"Whoaa~ Kyu~ juniormu sangat besar dan panjang." Kagum Sungmin sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun hendak memegangnya, namun Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

"jangan! Nanti aku bisa mendesah." Sergah Kyuhyun sambil berpura-pura khawatir.

"Mendesah itu apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi yang membuat seringai Kyuhyun semakin lebar. Sudah ia duga bahwa Sungmin tak tahu apa itu mendesah.

"Kalau kau mengulum juniorku, maka kau akan tahu apa itu mendesah!" balas Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi Sungmin.

"Mengulum?"

"Ya! Kau harus memasukannya kedalam mulutmu lalu mengemutnya seperti lollipop." Kyuhyun mengajarkan pada Sungmin. Butuh kesabaran ekstra dengan menekan hasratnya, Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu Sungmin yang terlihat berpikir. Merasa sudah cukup menunggu namun tak kunjung mendapat respon, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga terduduk di atas _closet_ yang tertutup.

"Aku akan mencontohkannya padamu lalu kau harus mempraktekannya padaku, _arachi_!?" hasut Kyuhyun namun dengan polosnya Sungmin kembali menyanggupi. Kyuhyun pun mulai mengulum milik Sungmin, sembari mengeratnya dan menikmati kegiatannya tersebut meski miliknya sendiri tengah berdemo untuk dilayani. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan milik Sungmin berkedut didalam senggamanya sehingga dengan gesit ia terus mengulum milik Sungmin sambil mendengarkan desahan merdu Sungmin yang semakin menyulut hasratnya.

"Akhh- Kyuhh! Ak-kuh ing-inhh pi-pishh!"ujar Sungmin sedikit kewalahan. Ia ingin menarik keluar miliknya namun cengkraman Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya membuatnya tak dapat berkutik. Hingga pada akhirnya, cairan tersebut tumpah dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

'CROT!'

'GLUP!'

Dan tanpa jijik, Kyuhyun menelan habis cairan Sungmin.

"Aaahhhh~!" Sungmin terengah-engah.

"Itu tadi bukan pipis tapi orgasme. Yang kau keluarkan adalah spermamu, cairan yang memang dimiliki oleh laki-laki." Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan. Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Sedangkan tadi saat aku mengulum juniormu sama dengan _blow job_." Terangnya lagi, Sungmin berusaha mengingat. "Sedangkan saat kau berkata '_aahh..Kyuuhh~ ahhh...Kyunniehh~' _tadi disebut mendesah." Kyuhyun melanjutkan dengan menirukan desahan Sungmin sensual. "Ulangi yang kujelaskan!" perintah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menurut. Dengan detail dijelaskannya kembali apa yang Kyuhyun ajarkan padanya. _#aliran sesat!_

"Sekarang praktekan ulang!" dan Sungmin kembali mengangguk lalu bertukar posisi. Kyuhyun yang duduk diatas _closet_ sedangkan Sungmin bersimpuh dihadapan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah tegang. Sungmin mencoba memasukkan milik Kyuhyun namun alhasil ia tersedak saat memaksakan untuk masuk semuanya. Hingga, ia pun hanya memainkan setengah dari junior Kyuhyun yang berada dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sembari menuntun kepala Sungmin.

"Aaahh..ahhh..moreehh..Sunghh- minhh- kkauuhh- ppintarhh- sekkalihh-.." desah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa akan orgasme dan dengan cepat dibantunya Sungmin agar lebih agresif dengan kulumannya. Tapi, tingkahnya yang seperti itu malah membuat ujung juniornya hampir masuk dalam kerongkongan Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin tersedak. Bagai kesetanan, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan memilih terus melakukan hal tersebut hingga pada akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya.

'CROT!'

'GLUP!'

"Uhukk..uhkk.." Kyuhyun orgasme didalam mulut Sungmin hingga sebagian cairannya ikut tertelan dan sisanya tumpah dilantai kamar mandi karena tak tertampung dalam mulut Sungmin. Bahkan cairannya ada yang tertinggal didagu dan sekitar mulut Sungmin. Setelah Kyuhyun menarik juniornya, ia tersadar dan segera membantu Sungmin yang terengah sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"G-gwenchana? Mianhae." Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin agar terduduk diatas pangkuannya dengan posisi Sungmin menyamping dan Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin. Setelah menguasai dirinya kembali, Sungmin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Nan gwenchana. Juniormu memang super, Kyu!" puji Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya!? Suka mana antara junior superku dengan super juniormu!?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir sekilas.

"Keduanya!" balasnya. "Lain kali, jangan terlalu dalam. Kau membuatku tersedak." Adu Sungmin dengan aegyo-nya membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan hasratnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. 'Lain kali!?' berarti secara tak langsung Sungmin membuka peluang bagi Kyuhyun untuk terus mengerjai juniornya, bukan!? Dan tak mungkin Kyuhyun berhenti hanya dengan _blow job_. Tentunya, Kyuhyun akan membawa Sungmin ketingkat selanjutnya. Kyuhyun tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Ahhh~" desahan itu mengalun dari bibir Kyuhyun karena secara tak sengaja Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya. Masih ingat bukan bila keduanya sama-sama _bottomless_ dan posisi duduk mereka adalah Kyuhyun memangku Sungmin sehingga _butt_ Sungmin tepat menindih '_little Cho'. _Kalian berpikir Kyuhyun sengaja!? Entahlah! Saya sendiri pun tak tahu. #bletakk

'Kau akan jadi milikku, Min!' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya memegang kedua sisi pinggang Sungmin dan menekannya kebawah membiarkan _butt_ Sungmin semakin menekan juniornya sedangkan ia sendiri juga menekan juniornya keatas. Ia telah berjanji untuk menjadikan Sungmin miliknya, namun Kyuhyun ingin disaat itu setelah ia menerima restu dari semuanya dan saat mereka sudah siap tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Malhaebwa! ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~ mian update saya ngaret. Lagi sibuk bikin laporan kunjungan soalnya. Sebenarnya, chapter ini udah selesai setelah aku baca review readers semua sampai-sampai semangat menulis aku berkobar-kobar. Jujur, aku lebih sering baca ff NC daripada bikin jadi kalau aneh dan Gaje mohon mengerti, nde~!? Kan aku gak pernah ngelakuin jadi Cuma fantasy aku aja. Hehehe~!

Aku takjub banget dengan respon readers semua di FF aku yang ini. Jujur, banyak banget nama baru disini yang belum aku temuin di FF-FF aku sebelumnya. Dan, aku harap ada nama lain lagi yang nantinya akan bermunculan dan memberikan dukungannya untukku. Tapi kalau masih tetap bertahan dengan ketenggelaman kalian, aku wajar kok..

Mian sekali lagi aku gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Tapi aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow maupun memfavoritkan FF ini. Juga kepada kalian yang senantiasa memuji karya aku ini. Saranghaee 3.. Tapi, aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang memang sekiranya readers perlu tahu.

Ada yang tanya artinya 'Malhaebwa!', kan!? #tunjuk dirakyu

Artinya itu 'Tell Me!'.. jadi disini kan Sungmin ceritanya kepo banget sama hal-hal yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Nah, jadi judul dari FF ini itu lebih ke Sungmin yang menginginkan jawaban dari segala keingintahuannya. Kyuhyun maksudnya dingin dan 'cerdas' akan readers ketahui seiring berjalannya cerita. Buat yang menebak apa ada perjodohan di FF ini!? Kita liat aja nanti! Hehehe :D coba dengerin dan search lirik lagu SUJU-Sorry sorry atau SNSD – Genie! Ada kata Malhaebwa kalo di SUJU pas part Yesung itu artinya itu. Kalau salah saya minta maaf. Di SNSD liriknya juga sama..

Oya, aku mau kasih tau dulu. Mungkin, di FF-FF aku akan ada masukkan dari berbagai macam ilmu kesehatan yang diperbolehkan untuk diketahui masyarakat umum. Mungkin juga dengan berbagai tebakan-tebakan seperti pada FF aku yang 'My Sweety Suffering'. Tapi mungkin lebih banyak yang di Ffku yang 'SAKAU!' . Karna disitu kan berkaitan banget sama obat-obatan. Jadi, readers mungkin juga bisa ikutan belajar dengan membaca FF-FF aku. Aku kan suka berbagi~! #ceileehh

Dan, beberapa istilah plesetan juga akan keluar. Jadi, kalau status kalian sama dengan plesetan yang aku buat jangan tersinggung,nde~!?

Sekian sesi chit-chatnya. Jangan bosan dengan kecerewetan saya disetiap FF-nya, oke!? Keep REVIEW~! Saranghae all 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**riii-ka ; abilhikmah ; rinrinatya12 ;**

**Cho Min Hwa ; ; kyuminjoy ;**

**stalkyumin ; dirakyu ; Niel Cho ; **

**Cho Sungkyu ; Cho Na Na ; SeongMin Cho 137 ;**

** ; KimRyeona19 ; Kikkurone ;**

**baekhyunniewife ; ; 137 ;**

**Sung Rae Sun ; ShinJiWoo920202 ; Phia89 ;**

**Shywona489 ; AlmiraAzhari ; retnopitaelfforever ;**

**Deer Panda ; me ; sissy ;**

**ChuteKyuMin ; Guest ; ButtCouple137 ;**

**Indah Mirahati137 ; kyuminloid ; pujochi exo ;**

**angels91 ; ajeng kumala ; Guest ;**

**Mayasari ; ms.R ; Guest ;**

**farla 23 ; momobyun ; Chiti ;**

**fariny ; CL ; AWDJoy13 ; kukyuruyuk ;**

**min ; kyumin pu ; lee sunri hyun ;**

**5351 ; AreynaSyndrome ; Shin neul ra ;**

**zinkz ; uruskyclouds ; Glows Kyumin Angel ;**

**anijoyers ; HeePumpkin137 ; yuyuli ;**

**sary nayolla ; asdfghjkyu ; fifin yefin137 ;**

**Guest ; Adekyumin joyer ; OhSooYeol ;**

**Ayam pabbo ; Spy137 ; KMalways89 ;**

**Zebri JOY ; vriskaindriany1 ; Cywelf ;**

**Beserta para SIDERS sekalian...**

Mian kalau ada kesalahan nama reviewer ataupun yang belum aku sebutkan. Tolong beritahu aku agar bisa lebih teliti lagi dan mengoreksi kembali. Gomawoo~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOMAWO**

**HWAITING~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Malhaebwa!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~himCHANrin~**


End file.
